The Chronicles of Narnia (film series)
The Chronicles of Narnia is a film series based on the books by C.S. Lewis; produced by Walden Media, with Walt Disney Pictures for the first two movies and 20th Century Fox for the third. The first film in the series, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, was released in 2005. In 2008 the sequel, Prince Caspian, was released. And in 2010, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader ''was released, completing the Pevensie Trilogy. ''The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Main article: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe was released in US theatres the 9th of December 2005 and later on DVD, and had a limited Extended Edition version with flubs, etc, that was distributed until January 31, 2007. It has a total worldwide gross of $745,011,272. Plot Set in 1940 during the Blitz, the Pevensie children: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, were evacuated from Finchley, London, to the country home of Digory Kirke. One day while they were playing Hide and Seek, Lucy discovered a wardrobe and, through it, entered a world called Narnia. Soon thereafter, the others entered this magical world. They found out that an evil witch cursed Narnia, and it had been winter for a century. Three of the children plotted to end her rule over Narnia, while Edmund betrayed them all because of the witch's power of temptation. In a journey to the Stone Table to find help from Aslan, they ran into Father Christmas who gave them gifts which the used in the battle to free Narnia. Edmund was rescued by a group of Narnians and Aslan payed the penalty for his betrayal, and then in an epic battle, defeated the White Witch forever. Edmund was forgiven and was crowned King of Narnia alongside High King Peter, and ruled with his Queen sisters Susan and Lucy. Many many years later while hunting an enchanted deer, they found there way back into the wardrobe room. Read more... ''Prince Caspian'' Main article: The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (film) The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian was released in US theatres the 16th of May 2008. It has a total worldwide gross of $419,651,413. Plot The four Pevensie children return to Narnia, only to discover that hundreds of years have passed since they ruled there, and the evil King Miraz has taken charge. With the help of a heroic mouse called Reepicheep, and the exiled heir to the throne, Prince Caspian, they set out to overthrow the king. The four children will soon meet an intriguing new character: Narnia's rightful heir to the throne, the young Prince Caspian, who has been forced into hiding as his uncle Miraz plots to kill him in order to place his own newborn son on the throne. With the help of the kindly dwarf, a courageous talking mouse named Reepicheep, a badger named Trufflehunter and a Black Dwarf, Nikabrik, the Narnians, led by the mighty knights Peter and Caspian, embark on a remarkable journey to find Aslan, rescue Narnia from Miraz's tyrannical hold, and restore magic and glory to the land. Read more... ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' : Main article: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader ''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader '' was released December 9th, 2010 in the United Kingdom, and December 10th in the United States. it was released in 3D. The total worldwide gross is expected to be close to that of Prince Caspian. Read more... Plot Edmund and Lucy come back to Narnia with their cousin in a ship called The Dawn Treader. Peter and Susan will not return because they have learned all they need in Narnia. It was filmed in Queensland and the Gold Coast in Australia. Starring: Skander Keynes, Georgie Henley, Will Poulter and Ben Barnes ''The Silver Chair'' :Main article: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair The C.S. Lewis Company announced on October 1st, 2013 that they had agreed with the Mark Gordon Company to produce the fourth movie based on The Silver Chair. Mark Johnson, Douglas Gresham, and Vincent Siber from the C.S. Lewis Company were planning to produce the film, while David Magee would have written the screenplay. The movie has since been cancelled, though Netflix has bought the rights to it and are planning their own Narnia movies and TV series. Main Recurring Cast Pevensie Children *'William Moseley' as Peter Pevensie, the eldest child and High King of Narnia. Moseley appears in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and Prince Caspian ''and made a cameo apperance in ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. *'Anna Popplewell' as Susan Pevensie, the eldest girl and queen of Narnia. Popplewell appears in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and Prince Caspian ''and made a cameo in ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. *'Skandar Keynes' as Edmund Pevensie, the youngest boy and king of Narnia. Keynes appears in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Prince Caspian, and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. *'Georgie Henley' as Lucy Pevensie, the youngest child and queen of Narnia. Henley appears in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Prince Caspian, and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. References Category:Movies